


What I've Been Searching For

by outofdarknessbymagic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofdarknessbymagic/pseuds/outofdarknessbymagic
Summary: AU College Maggie sleeps around, but pines after a cute freshman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Lots more to come.  
> Find me on tumblr  
> @outofdarknessbymagic

Maggie woke up slowly and, for a brief and glorious moment, had no recollection of the previous evening. As she reached her hands up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, she felt someone shift in the bed next to her, and the pieces of last night started flooding back. Not again. Time to take stock.

She had definitely started out in her dorm doing power hour with her roommate Sara and had made her way out to a party with the rugby girls (they always knew how to throw down). She'd had her eye on this hot freshman she'd noticed staring at her in the library, so at some point she'd left the rugby party to find her, but the details after that point were fuzzy.

Maggie sat up slowly in bed, praying to whatever gods might be that the girl whose room she was in was a heavy sleeper. She looked around and took stock. Yikes. Horse posters. Yikes. A wall of pics of her and her boyfriend from home. Definitely not the cutie from the library. The roommates bed was empty but she had no guarantee that she wouldn't be back shortly. Maggie decided to act quickly to avoid that awkwardness and got her things together as quietly as she could. Buttoning her jeans she heard rustling behind her.

"Hey, morning"

"Um, hi, I'm just going to head out. Go back to sleep"

"wait, don't go…"

But Maggie was already closing the door and booking it out of the building. She bundled up and headed out into the early morning snow to make her way across campus. Her head pounded and she stopped by the cafeteria for some hash browns and coffee. "This campus isn't big enough for this shit" she murmured to herself, realizing whats-her-name from last night was now on her list of girls to avoid. She refilled the coffee on her way out and braced herself for the inevitable talking-to Sara was going to give her when she got home.

* * *

"Well, well, look who decided to come home" Sarah teased. Maggie looked at the clock and saw that it was already 1pm.

"Ok give me a break" Maggie said as she crawled back into bed. "How was your night?"

"Not bad, I went over to Tori's house and we powered through some Say Yes to the Dress. Certainly nothing as… exciting as your night I assume? Who was it this time"

"I’m horrible. I honestly have no clue."

"GIRL you have to slow down with that shit!"

"Ugh I know." Maggie said pulling the covers up over her head and groaning.

"You do remember we promised to go to Tim's weird show at 2 right? I love that man, but there is no way I can see him do improv without you there to mock it with me. He is sweet but there are some things I will never understand."

"Fuck I totally forgot. How mad would you be if I bailed?"

"Not an option! Get your shit together, Mags, we're leaving in 30."

Maggie groaned and dragged herself out of bed and toward the communal bathroom at the end of the hall to shower. As she let the hot water pour over her head, she attempted to clear her mind. Last night had been one in a long series of nights since her junior year began that she woke up in the room of a stranger. She couldn't help it if the girls at Oberlin always fell for her. Maggie was hot, she knew that, but there was something that seemed both inviting and a little dangerous about her. No matter where she seemed to go on campus someone began questioning their sexuality. She couldn't help her healthy libido, and the sex was fun, but if she was being honest it was starting to weigh on her that she didn't have someone she could be close with. Half the girls she'd slept with recently had boyfriends at home (as it seemed horse-girl from earlier did).

Why couldn't she meet someone solidly queer? Maggie had come out at 15, had her first girlfriend at 16, and was over the whole new to the scene coming out drama. Everyone had to have their go at that, but at 21, Maggie was tired of the past six years of everyone coming to her with their newfound concerns about their sexuality. Which brought her to the girl in the library. She new that move – the stare, look away, look back flirt that she'd perfected in the clubs she'd managed to talk her way into in high school. She had a sense that this girl was different, and Maggie was intrigued.

Realizing that she was fast approaching the time Sara wanted to leave for the dumb improv show, Maggie quickly scrubbed up, rinsed off, and opened the shower stall to grab her towel. With a big yawn and a shake of her head Maggie turned to leave, and almost bumped in to library girl who was standing at one of the sinks washing her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm totally in the way" library girl said, startled as she moved her body in slightly to make room for Maggie to pass.

After a bit too long of a pause, Maggie picked her jaw up off the floor. "Not at all, I wasn't paying attention."

She quickly scooted past the taller girl, holding her towel tightly around her. Maggie noticed a hot blush moving up toward her cheeks and peeked back at the girl as she grabbed the door to exit. The two made eye contact again and Maggie tripped out the door, dropping her towel slightly and cursing. Library girl's giggles followed Maggie, now in a full blush, out the door and down the hallway to her room.

Sara was on her bed fully dressed and clearly impatient to leave. While Maggie was not a big fan of Tim's improv group, she and Sara had been roommates since freshman year, and was the closest thing she had to a sister. Tim and Sara had been dating for the past four months and he was kind to her, and fun enough to party with, so Maggie wanted to be supportive where she could. She'd already missed the first two shows of the year, and it being November, she couldn't well miss this one too.

"Sorry, I'm hurrying" Maggie mumbled as she threw on jeans and a hoodie, missing the warmer days of the beginning of the school year. Maggie put her hands up to her cheeks and realized they were still so warm.

"Ok let's go, girl" Sara said, throwing an arm around Maggie and leading her to the door. "And don't think we're not gonna talk about whatever just happened in the bathroom, you are RED!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> @outofdarknessbymagic

On the way over, Maggie had confided in her roommate about the crush she'd been nurturing for a couple weeks, and about the unfortunate encounter in the bathroom.

"Do you even know her name?" Sara asked.

Maggie didn't. In fact, she knew shocking little about her crush, especially considering the fact that she prided herself on being somewhat of a detective when it came to crushes. She knew that this girl was likely a freshman, since she hadn't seen her before, that she was tall, and that she was gorgeous, but Maggie had basically no other intel.

"I'm shocked, Mags. I've never seen you talk about anyone like this! I figured you were a one and done type of chick"

Maggie admitted that she was getting tired of, as she put it, "the player lifestyle," to which Sara snorted and rolled her eyes. Sara couldn't disagree, however, that this might be a good change for Maggie. As it was, they had to avoid three dorm buildings, basically every party thrown by a sophomore, and, forchristsakes, the dining hall between the hours of 5-7, just to steer clear of Maggie's hookups. If she was being honest, Sara wanted Maggie to find someone she really liked almost as much as Maggie did. 

"Can you make an effort to stop sleeping with anything that moves and has boobs for, like, two weeks while I help you figure this out?" Sara asked.

"Cross my heart I'll do my best"

* * *

Maggie and Sara made it to the show just as the lights were beginning to dim. They found seats along an aisle in the back and settled in, and Maggie pulled out her phone and dimmed it. 

"You won't mind if i'm on my phone, right dude? 

"Whatever, I just wanted the company"

Maggie scrolled through her facebook, wishing she knew library girl's name so she could stalk her a little, as the improv show began. Tim, being the most senior member of the group, came out and started speaking

_"Hello, and welcome to the Sexy T-Rexys November show! For those of you that are first timers, we are an improv group which means everything you see today is made up on the spot and based on your suggestions."_

Maggie giggled to herself at a post she saw. Sara elbowed her in the side.

"Dude, at least laugh when other people are laughing if you're not going to pay attention!"

Maggie scowled and kept her eyes down.

_"We begin every show by introducing this year's members, so why doesn't everyone come on out! I'm Tim, I'm a senior, and I've been a Sexy T-Rex for 4 years"_

_"I'm June, I'm a freshman, and this is my first year with the group, obviously"_

_"I'm Tyrone, a sophomore, and this is my second year as a Sexy T-Rex"_

_"And I'm Alex"_

Maggie's head jerked up as she recognized the voice coming from the stage.

_"I'm a Junior who just transferred to Oberlin, and this is my first year with the Sexy T-Rexys!"_

"THAT IS HER SARA. THAT IS HER." Maggie whisper-shouted. "That is library girl!"

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me..." Sara said. "This is just too perfect" Both girls cracked up, embarrassingly audibly considering the show hadn't yet gotten funny.

All four cast members looked in their direction and made confused faces, which only served to intensify the laughter coming from the back.

_"Ok... we've got some fans already!"_ Tim continued, and began the show in earnest by asking for a suggestion from the audience. 

Facebook was long forgotten as Maggie glued her eyes to the show happening in front of her, and especially on Alex. While she'd never enjoyed the improv groups shows in the past, she couldn't help but find everything they did incredibly funny. Sara teased Maggie the whole way through the show. 

As the group came to the front of the stage to take their bows, Maggie bolted up and gave them a standing ovation. She clapped and hollered enthusiastically, before looking around and realizing that nobody else was standing. Almost as quickly as she stood up, she rocketed back into her chair. Sara cackled at her roommate's embarrassment. 

When the applause died down and the audience started getting up to leave, Maggie bee-lined for the front, knowing she needed to get this girl's number.


End file.
